The Flintstone Comedy Show
The Flintstone Comedy Show (not to be confused with the shortened, re-titled 1973 version of CBS's The Flintstone Comedy Hour) is a 90-minute Saturday morning animated series revival and a spin-off of the original series, The Flintstones produced by Hanna-Barbera and aired from November 22, 1980 to October 24, 1981. Outside North America, the show was released under title of Flintstone Frolics. Overview The series featured new characters (The Frankenstones, Cavemouse) as well as older characters (Penny, Wiggy, Moonrock and Schleprock of 1971's The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show and 1972's The Flintstone Comedy Hour on CBS, Al Capp's the Shmoo from his show The New Shmoo which also aired on NBC in 1979, Captain Caveman from his own series on ABC in 1977 which lasted 3 seasons). A series of gags, educational spots, games, how-to-draw and a dance-of-the-week were featured in-between the six segments every week. In 1982, reruns of the show were repackaged for two seasons under the title, The Flintstone Funnies. Reruns of Dino and Cavemouse aired on the Disney Channel adaption of Wake, Rattle, and Roll. Episodes 'Segments' The show contained six segments: *''The Flintstone Family Adventures:'' This segment featured the traditional antics and adventures of the Flintstones and The Rubbles. *''Bedrock Cops:'' Fred and Barney as part-time police officers assisted by the Shmoo as a trainee under the direction of Sgt. Boulder. The trio fought crime in the city of Bedrock, most of the time chasing after Rockjaw, The Frankenstones' pet monster. *''Pebbles, Dino and Bamm-Bamm:'' This was a Flintstones-themed adaptation of the "mystery-solving teens and a pet" format popularized by Scooby-Doo and its various spin-offs in the 1970s. In this series, Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm (both in the teenage form originally introduced in The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show) with pet dinosaur Dino solve mysteries in the city of Bedrock. They would sometimes be accompanied by pals Penny, Wiggy, Moonrock. *''Captain Caveman:'' This series of shorts serves as a prequel to the earlier series, focusing on Captain Caveman's time in Bedrock before he was frozen in ice. Captain Caveman (under his "secret identity" of Chester the office boy), Betty and Wilma work for Lou Granite at The Daily Granite. To disguise himself as Chester, Captain Caveman wore a pair of glasses and a tie (similar to the Clark Kent persona used by Superman). Despite the simplicity of his disguise, he required a coat rack and an elaborate transformation sequence to become Captain Caveman. *''Dino and Cavemouse:'' The segment featured The Flintstones’ pet dinosaur Dino pitted against a pesky little cavemouse in chase sequences similar to Tom and Jerry theatrical shorts. These sequences were supervised by legendary animation director Tex Avery. Two segments aired per episode. *''The Frankenstones:'' This segment featured the Flintstones' neighbors, The Frankenstones: Frank, his wife Hidea, their kooky daughter Atrocia and Freaky, their teenage son who is friends with fellow teenager Pebbles Flintstone. Voices *Gay Autterson – Betty Rubble, Wiggy Rockstone *Mel Blanc – Barney Rubble, Captain Caveman, Dino *Henry Corden – Fred Flintstone *Ruta Lee – Hidea Frankenstone *Kenneth Mars – Lou Granite *Mitzi McCall – Penny Pillar *Don Messick – Schleprock *Charles Nelson Reilly – Frank Frankenstone *Paul Reubens – Freaky Frankenstone *Zelda Rubinstein – Atrocia Frankenstone *Michael Sheehan – Bamm-Bamm Rubble *John Stephenson – Mr. Slate *Russi Taylor – Pebbles Flintstone, Cavemouse *Jean Vander Pyl – Wilma Flintstone *Lennie Weinrib – Moonrock Crater, Sgt. Boulder *Frank Welker – Shmoo, Rockjaw 'Additional voices' *René Auberjonois *Joe Baker *Buster Jones *Frank Nelson *Marilyn Schreffler *Lurene Tuttle *Paul Winchell Home media In the 1980s, two videocassette editions of The Flintstone Comedy Show were released: *''The Flintstone Comedy Show: 25th Silver Anniversary Special'', a 60-minute cassette containing six episodes ("Mountain Frustration", "Potion Problem", "Camp-Out Mouse", "Clownfoot", "The Ghost Sitters", "Sands of the Saharastone"), was released by Worldvision Home Video in 1985. *''The Flintstone Comedy Show 2: Curtain Call'', a 60-minute cassette containing six episodes ("Gold Fever", "Night on the Town", "Monster Madness", "Arcade Antics", "Follow That Dogosaurus", "Be Patient, Fred"), was released by Worldvision Home Video in 1986. Currently, The Flintstone Comedy Show is streaming on the Boomerang streaming service as Flintstone Frolics. Category:Television series